


Snapped

by fairytalegay



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalegay/pseuds/fairytalegay
Summary: Ryan knew Chad had seen them. He had been so careful too, making sure his sweater sleeves were always pulled down as far as they would go. If someone commented on it, he would just reply in a haughty tone that he was very sensitive to the cold. But as he reached his arm across the table, his sleeve slid up, bearing his wrists to the world. Ryan hastily retracted his arm, but it was too late.





	Snapped

Ryan knew Chad had seen them. He had been so careful too, making sure his sweater sleeves were always pulled down as far as they would go. If someone commented on it, he would just reply in a haughty tone that he was very sensitive to the cold. But as he reached his arm across the table, his sleeve slid up, bearing his wrists to the world. Ryan hastily retracted his arm, but it was too late. Chad’s hand was on his, and he was looking at Ryan with such an overwhelming look of pity that Ryan’s stomach lurched. Chad gently lifted Ryan’s sleeve up, wincing as he took in the dried blood, band aids and scars. Ryan felt tears prickle his eyes and he deeply inhaled. 

 

Chad looked up, his eyes so sad and asked “Ryan, why?” 

 

And Ryan snapped. All the years of anger and hurt and sadness had finally cracked his icey-cool facade.

 

“Because I’m a fucking fag, Danforth.” Ryan spat, Chad recoiling. “Because I’m a big fat fucking fag. But I wasn’t allowed to find out on my own. I wear the wrong clothes and talk the wrong way and have all the wrong mannerisms, and everyone made damn sure I knew. For as long as I can remember, I’ve been “faggot”. I’ve been “queer”, I’ve been “homo”, I’ve been “fairy”. Before I even knew I was gay, the rest of the world clearly had it all figured out. And coming here, to this school, I have this reputation. I’m Sharpay’s brother. I’m untouchable. I’m the ice prince, I’m above you all. And yet, that doesn’t stop the whispers. That doesn’t stop the names. That doesn’t stop the shoves in the corridor, it doesn’t stop the ganging up outside  school, it doesn’t stop the black eyes or the broken nose or the bruised ribs.”

 

At this point Ryan was practically screaming, tears pouring down his face as he held onto the edge of the table so tight his knuckles were white. He looked up and saw that Chad was silently crying, and he was instantly overwhelmed with guilt. He let out a wounded sob, and apologised hurriedly. Ryan turned to run, but he was stopped by a firm hand on his arm, turning him around and pulling him close. Chad leaned in and brushed away a tear with his thumb, the contact making Ryan’s heart race.

 

Chad spoke in a low, quiet voice that Ryan had never heard before. “Stop apologising, you have nothing to be sorry for. God Ryan, I had no idea. but I swear to god, I will make sure every single person who hurt you is expelled. Because you deserve happiness and nothing less, you are the most talented, amazing, hilarious person I have ever met. And I know... I know I can’t cure you, as much as I wish I could, but I can help you get through this. We can do this, together.”

 

Ryan’s heart was beating so hard he swore Chad could hear it, his voice was a whisper as he asked “Chad, are you...?”

 

And Chad answered him by closing the distance between them, his lips gently brushing Ryan’s. Ryan kissed back instantly, and when they parted Ryan was crying. But this time a giddy smile stretched across his face, and he was laughing too.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that since that baseball game, the one in the summer before senior year, you remember?” Chad asked.

 

Ryan nodded, smiling and wiping his eyes with his sweater sleeves.

 

Chad continued, stroking Ryan’s cheek as he spoke. “You were wearing the navy and white flat cap, and I remember being in complete awe of how beautiful you were. You were so confident, you flirted with me without a care in the world. I think that was the moment I fell in love with you, Ryan Evans.”

 

A gasp shuddered through Ryan’s body and he pulled their bodies closer, their foreheads touching as he looked into Chad’s eyes and said “I love you too, Chad Danforth.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
